The invention relates to a floral arrangement device with at least one ring of circularly arranged leaves with a free-standing upper region and a lower region by means of which the leaves are joined together via a support device to form a stable unit.
Floral arrangement devices of the type referred to at the beginning are used in the prior art as decorative objects. However, the known devices have the disadvantage that a decorative object, once purchased, cannot undergo individualization permitting a detachably fixed variation of a basic configuration to be realized.